Getting to know you
by tottogreen7
Summary: This story is about sonic getting to know more about amy but then a new person came.Will amy be jealous of that new person or will she be friends with it.Find out.Pls read and review if you want you don't have to. No flames pls.


Sonamy** and other cute couple like tailream,knuxrouge,shadaria,jave,vecnilla.**

**This is my first story please no flame or no spam please don't do that.**

**Pls tell me how the story went. **

**I know I'm bad in grammar.**

**Yes there will be flashback.**

** I don't do precise like the game. I'm going to change few things.**

**Miha the wolf( my character):let's go on with the story already!Amy :yeah !**

**Sonic:Yeah and the others agrees**

**Amy : thanks to sega I have to act like(or more saying force me) chasing after sonic, but in real life I'm not.**

**Sonic:You tell them .Ames :oh thanks sonikku.*kissing*kissing***

**Miha:oh you guys find a room!I don't wanna see you guys making out.**

**Knuckles: hey that's my line!Miha:sorry knucklerock :P.**

**Knuckles:why youuuuu!(really angry).**

**Miha:yikes I'm sorry geez sorry why did Rouge can call you knucklehead.**

**Knuckles :because she is my beautiful woman.**

**Rouge:come here knucky let's make things better.*kissing*moan*kissing***

**Miha:oh please not another one. Miha:btw how old are you guys?In the games you guys are little :s .**

**Sonic:I'm already 22**

**Amy:I'm 18.**

**Knuckles:I'm 24 beat that sonic I'm older than you.**

**Sonic :who cares :p.**

**Rouge:I'm 26 hun and we have twins Spark and Danger.**

**Miha:oh I see knucklerock what you did to rouge you pervy echidna.**

**Knuckles:what *blushes***

**Miha:dang you guys are growing up really fast.**

**sonic :you can say :anyways lets go on with the story.**

**Ps sorry for the long intro never going to do that again X3.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 1 Who is that person?**

It was a sunny day with Amy and Cream well they are at Amy's house baking something for someone special.

As for sonic he's just hanging on a tree with a peaceful look on his face.

Tails is at his brother home(you know sonic) fixing on his invention the x tornado.

Rouge is trying to get the master emerald and Knuckles he is just guarding his master emerald.

**Amy POV**

"Thank you Cream for helping me baking a cake for my sonikku his birthday is on 23 rd of June, it's on Monday. Well Today is Friday."

"Your welcome miss Amy", Cream said.

Playing with her sweet chao.

"Gosh Cream I wonder where's Sonic"," you know what happened last year me and sonic are best friend for now and I'm so happy."

"Yeah Miss Amy I rememberd when we were battling the meterix and you and sonic sinds then became best friends .

"Oh cream I think I'm not ready to be his boyfriend yet because I want to get to know him".

"For now stop chasing after him because that makes him feel annoyed and scared."

"Hey cream do you have something to do today?"

"Why Miss Amy"

"because I want to go shopping at the mall.

"Uhm... I don't think so miss Amy." "Why cream", Amy said.

"Because I have to ask my mom first if it's okay to go with you plus I don't have money to pay."

"Don't worry Cream , I can take care of that Cream."

"Really oh thank you miss Amy you're so kind!**(hug her really tight)**.

"Okay cream could you pls let me go?" "Sorry miss Amy." **(giggles)**

"Wow Cream you have a strong hug just like me **(gigles)** and your welcome Cream that's what bestes friends do right?"

"Yeah you're right you're my bestes friend I've ever had plus you're my biggest sister."

"Aww cream and you're my lil sis",***hugging***

"See you later cream and say hi to your mom for me"

"I will byee" "chao chao" "And you too Cheese."

**NORMAL POV**

While Cream and Cheese is heading for their home .

Then **BOOOOOOOOMMM! A loud sound came from the forest.**

**Cream's POV**

"Oh my… what happened? Are you scared Cheese? because I am by that loud crash right Cheese ?" **CHAO CHAO! "**Me too cheese." **CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO!**

"What is it Cheese what are you trying to tell me?."

"What I don't know what are you trying to say Cheese?".

**_Cheese' mind:Look girl there's a loud boom near a forrest go check there if there's someone hurt or something?This girl is unbelievable_*****facepalm*look there pointing with it's cute little hands(ps Idk if cheese is a girl or a boy)**

"Oh now I see it, let's go check but we must be careful."

**_Cheese' mind :it's about time girl._**

Huh cheese did you say something?**CHAO!** smiling cutely at her."I thought you've said something."

**Unknown person POV**

"Eggman give me my sol emeralds back."

***HUHAAAH ***kicks really hard at eggman's flying machine.

**"You'll regret this cat girl!** " as eggman been blown away.

"Huh! as you say eggman you'll never defeat me"

Then she saw someone blue looking at her, like he don't know her and she glared at him.

The blue guy did wanna know who she is but stopped and ran away at the speed of sound.

**_In her mind that's odd_*****rustle in the bush***

Then she heard someone whispering "**Cheese I think she heard us**."

As she came closer to that bush then...

**"Hiii! Cream said. Ahh who are you and why did you follow me!?said the catgirl.**

"Sorry I scared you I'm sorry for the rude introdruction. I'm Cream the rabbit and this is Cheese my chao."

Nice to meet you miss... uhh what's your name?"

**Cheese_: chao chao (yeah girl that's really rude to scare someone tss didn't your mother teach you good manners.)_**

**"BUT WHY ARE YOU HERE!**She said in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry miss please don't get angry at me I'm just a sweet little rabbit".

" you see while me and Cheese were heading to my home then suddenly we heard a loud crash."

"I'm sorry little girl you see eggman is stealing my sol emeralds and I'm the princess from another world from another dimension".

"So you're saying that you're from the future?"

"Correct and I'm blaze the cat nice to meet you Cream and Cheese."

"I'm sorry about my rude mood I just don't get well at stranger I just like to be alone".

"Do you have a friend blaze?

"Yeah just one" "where is she?"

"No I don't have friend girl but a friend who is a boy.

"and what's his name? "His name is Silver he's my only closest friend but in a secret way."

"Whyy?"cream said. "Girl you're asking too much question."

"I'm sorry I'm just curious".

"That's 's okay Cream",(takes a deep breath)You see my parents doesn't like me to talk to stranger or have a friend who is not in our kingdom."

"Are your parents strict Blaze?" cream said.

"Yes they are really strict and I have to marry a prince later but I don't wanna marry someone that I don't love."

"That 's the rules marry someone who is a prince".

"That rule is stupid you should marry with someone you love," Cream said.

"You can say that", Blaze said .*Cream giggles**_*(strange Blaze didn't smile)_**

"And didn't I tell you that I have to guard the sol emeralds?" "**No why?"**

"Without them my people are in danger"

"if you know what I mean" blaze said. "no I don't get it." cream said

"because without them my kingdom will disappear or if someone touch it and use it for bad he/she will rule the kingdom."

"Oh no that's bad and what's your kingdom's name".

"yeah and it is called Solemna"

"let's go Blaze to my mothers house there I can introduce you to her.

"okey" Blaze.

**Meanwhile with sonic's POV**

Earlier this morning. He's enjoying the early morning while hanging up in the three.

Birds are chirping and singing lovely.

The sky is beautiful and they are clearer today.

"Man this is so relaxing." he said. He closed his eyes then 1 hour later he opened his eyes and he saw a pink bird flying towards him.

The pink bird looked at him and singing beautiful.

**_Then in his mind:man this bird is reminding me of…..ofcourse Amy_**

**_Where is she btw?_**

**_She didn't chase me at all could it be that I miss her chase? NAH! _**

**_I mean I like her as a best friend._**

**_ After what happened back at Chris world , and the meterix(_****_remember sonic x for me I like the Japanese version_****_)._**

**_But I'm not ready to be her boyfriend I just want freedom for now._**

**_ I do want to be more for Amy but this is not the right time._**

**And it's also dangerous _because if eggman finds out he can use her and hurt her._**

**_I just don't wanna see her hurt._**

**_ Maybe when she's sixteen I'm going to ask her to be my girl._**

**_Now I just wanna enjoy being best friend with her but seeing that she's chasing after me I can't be close to her._**

**_Because she scares me and I don't want to mess with her temper ._**

**_she'll hit me with her pikko pikko hammer. I wonder where that thing comes from._**

**_It hurts like hell I say._**

**I wonder what my buddy are up to?**Sonic zoomes off straight back to his house.

"Hey buddy :D " .Hi

"Sonic what brings you here?" tails said.

"That's not it sonic ,don't lie to me you are just here because your curious what I'm doing"

"Am I right ?"tails said.

"You bet bud".

**Next Part 2 soon...**

* * *

**I deleted the story Kiss me 33 because there's to much bad grammar in it and the sentence that makes no sense.**

**Thanks for the review explodinghead I could take critque.**

**Ps I'm between 15 and 17.**

**Okay that's the story for today.****You guys think that I'm good in story but I'm not I'm terrible in grammar.I love to speak in english but in school my grammar is the problem for me.**

**I love to read other people stories and was inspired by many people stories because their emotional,cute and funny.**

**Tell me if there are wrong phrase that makes no sense or a bad grammar c:  
**

**Should I make more stories or not **

**If not then I stop to writing it. **


End file.
